My crush is a selfish boy
by rollingmoon
Summary: Things can't be the same for Rikka after saving his enemy, and Ira felt it too.The evil boy assured himself that he would be the one defeating the Precures, so he comes with a plan. Precurexvillain! (RikkaxIra)
1. Chapter 1

hello! i'll warn oyu now! it's my first time writing in english, so if i have some mistakes in words or anything else, please let me know! i'll be glad!

the characters are not mine!

* * *

"_you're__ like an angel" said a boy with light blue hair to the girl above him, wings behind his ears, blushing slightly._

"_ehh?" exclaimed the dark blue haired, locking her eyes on his olive ones._

_They stayed in silence until the blue dog-like fairy cut off the moment._

Rikka shook her head, trying to concentrate in her study, but instead got alarmed by the sound of the bell.

The students got up from their chairs and left the class room to go to home.

Mana and Makoto walked to Rikka, smiling as always while she was picking her things up. The three girls walked off.

"so Rikka, Are you going to come with us to the store of Onii-san~?" asked the girl with short, magenta hair, "Onii-san" refering at Joe Okada. Makoto following behind.

"Sorry, mama's birthday is coming soon, so i want to buy something" excused herself.

"well, then we'll see you tomorrow!"the purple haired waved, Mana did the same, leaving.

At home, Rikka changed her clothes and went to shopping somewhere nearly her house.

* * *

After his return to the hideout of the selfish trio (now occuped by Leva and Gula too), nobody asked him why did he was absent all the afternoon a couple of days, which was something he was glad.

Ira tried to forget that embarassing day. Being helped by a precure was unforgivable, but he had to admit they were gentle to him, specially the blue one.

"time to do some work, you lazy servants" ordered Leva, making the original trio feel irritated.

"why don't YOU go this time?" Pell growled at the clown-like selfish man.

The boy ignored the quarrel, trying to hit a strike but failing at hearing Marmo's voice calling him.

"Ira, this is your turn to go" the woman with black wings yelled, Gula laughed making the blue haired angry.

"the Little guy will just end being beaten again"

"SHUT UP! THIS TIME I'LL BEAT THEM FOR SURE!" and then teleported away.

* * *

"what are we going to buy to mama-queru?" said Raquel inside the bag the girl was carrying.

Rikka looked at the windows of the stores but nothing claimed her attention. People were talking and walking happy through the place.

"i don't know… i still can't find anything for her" replied. Something caught her glance, in a store of jewels, a necklace with a sky-blue diamond in the middle.

"it's lovely" muttered, her blue eyes almost sparkled, Raquel did the same.

The youngest of the selfish servants felt a Psyches of a corrupted heart nearly the shopping center.

Seen by no one, he flew looking for the human who's heart was stained with selfishness, but stopped when a voice startled him. Hiding behind a corner of a building, he peeked at the familiar person, who was still admiring the necklace.

_Cure Diamond_ thought Ira while observing her movements. He didn't change his sight even when she walked away. He smirked, what's better idea than defeating the cure when she's all alone and her friends are not nearly? Plus, she was the one that helped him, so he had the advantage of it.

* * *

"**¡Jikochuu!**" exclaimed a big book with eyes, legs and arms, terrorizing the people. Hearing the screams, Rikka ran to the place were the monster was attacking inocents.

"destroy it all, Jikochuu!" laughed with mischievous the light-blue haired youth. Rikka's eyes widened at the sight of him.

"IRA" the girl yelled angry, turning his glance at her, he stuck his tongue out. The girl felt somehow disappointed.

_He still being the same bad boy as always…_ it's not like she had expected him to be a good person now, but it still made her disappointed.

" RAQUEL!" called at her companion fairy. Raquel appeared in front of Rikka, changing to a lovely commune.

"PRECURE, LOVE LINK!" she transformed herself into her Precure form.

"The light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond!" said Cure Diamond, ready to fight.

The Jikochuu charged to her and she dodged it jumping away, but was hit from behind by Ira, falling hard on the ground.

Getting up, Cure Diamond just looked at the monster and focused only in it, using her Twinkle Diamond attack to freeze it, but failed a few times, and the Jikochuu's creator was making it too difficult to do.

But for Ira's side, he enjoyed seeing how frustrated the Cure was getting. He had make her fall and hit her many times, and still she'll get up and fight. That amused him, he did see it before but since she had protected him in _that time_, he noted that she moved with agility and a certain elegance, he yelled mentally at himself, trying to dissimulate the slightly pink color in his cheeks while throwing several attacks at the heroine.

"CURE DIAMOND!" the voice of Cure heart made the three of them turn where the rest of the precures were coming.

Ira frowned, irritation showing in his face. When Cure Diamond Ran to met her friends, Ira floated in front of her and hit her hard, sending her flying in the opposite side, then ordered the Jikochuu to fight the others while he would handle himself the blue one.

The monster charged to the girls, keeping them busy. Ira faced the the blue-precure, as she got up to her feet, they were a Little away from the other fight.

"it seems that now it's juts us" smiled devilish at Cure Diamond, who raised an eyebrow at what he just said.

* * *

"aaah!" Ira let out a painful scream, laying in the floor after Cure Diamond made him hit his head in the ground. The Cure saw him, remembering the time when he had amnesia, and felt guilty. She approached him slowly and then lowered herself so she could see him better.

"a-are you okay?" she asked with a look of worry. His eyes opened fiercely as he gripped her wrist with a strong hold, making her fall and putting on top of her and enclosing her between the ground and he.

He smiled mischievously, grabbing both her wrist and letting her lay motionless below him.

"giving up already?" demanded the Jikochuu member, with air of superior. Cure Diamond shot her reyes and winced at his hold as she wanted to smack herself for believe something like that.

_I'm so stupid!_ The Cure opened one eyes and saw the villain locking his on her, expresionless. She got angry.

"L-LET ME GO!"protested trying tos cape from him, failing. He frowned.

"why did you do it?" asked roughly, dragging her atention.

"what?" confusion expressed in her face. Ira's hold become more stronger than before and the girl let out a painful gasp.

"why did you help me in that day? When i had forgot everything, you could have just let me to die by that stupid new Precure and still you went against her and protected me" He said, the last sentence almost like a whisper, his eyes seemed full of a dangerous curiosity "don't you regret it?"

Cure Diamond looked at the boy and shook her head.

"i won't" reassured firmly. His eyes grew wider and they fell silent.

"you really are like an angel" said quietly, still with the same frown in his weird eyebrows.

She felt her cheeks grow warmers as a Little of pink appeared. Realizing what he just said made Ira's face turn reddish as well.

"CURE DIAMOND!" yelled the red precure, Cure Ace, as she revealed herself with the others beside her.

The selfish member saw that his creation was nowhere to be found, so he presumed the jikochuu was purified. With a quick movement threw the blue precure to where the others girl's were.

"DAMN PRECURES! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" angrily shouted, disappearing.

Cure Heart, Rosetta, Sword and Diamond returned to they original form.

"Rikka! Are you alright?"Alice asked with a concerned look.

"what did he do to you?"Makoto questioned at the blue haired, Mana shook Rikka, grabbing her by her shoulders, shouting exaggerated words of worry.

Cure Ace looked over them and then just at Rikka.

"Cure Diamond…" Rikka felt a chill run down her spine at her name being spelled by the red haired Cure "didn't i tell you to be aware of Ira? Didn't i just tell you that evil was evil and won't change?" exclaimed with a cold tone. None of the girls say something.

"sorry… i-i fell for his act" admitted, lowering her head.

"Rikka…"muttered Mana at her friend.

"if it happens again…" glancing at her, Rikka nodded. Cure Ace disappeared away.

Makoto, Alice and Mana looked at the dark blue haired girl, who just sighed and scratched behinde her head.

"i'm in trouble"

* * *

it was late afternoon when Rikka left Raquel in the house while she went to the market to buy something for dinner. Her Mother would come home at late hours so she had to make her and Raquel food for that night, it was not like she didn't had do it before.

In her return, she carried the bag of the grocery back home, the sky grew darker and she was at the middle of her path, a feeling of being observed by something or someone.

"Hey there, Cure Diamond" Rikka tripped in suprise, falling at the ground and letting go of the bag. Having a Little pain in her right leg but not injured, she lifted her head to see Ira, the youngest of the selfish trio, smiling mockingly at her and having the bag in his hand like it weghted nothing.

"a-again?" aksked confused, Rikka remembered that Raquel was no with her, so this time she _REALLY _ was alone against the evil boy.

"mmnhh? You're not with the Little blue thing?" she tensed at his ask, he's smile grew wider "so now you're hopeless"

The sound of a growling stomach interrupt the two of them.

"S-SHUT UP! DON'T BOTHER ME WHILE I'M MAKING FUN OF SOMEONE!" yelled at himself, his glance at his stomach, or it's localization, Rikka giggled at the scene, dragging the boy's atention to her again.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" said menacing, shaking his fist. She stood up and walked at him, he took some distance, alarmed by her action.

"if you're hungry, you can come and have dinner with Raquel and me" oferred not wanting to meet his eyes. Ira blinked a couple of time before answering with confusion.

"w-wha…? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? TODAY I KICKED YOUR ASS AND ALMOST FINISH YOU AND YOU STILL WANTING TO HELP ME!?" he yelled lodly, annoyed, Rikka crossed her arms on her chest.

"if you don't want to then don't come, but you dind't have to Yell like that" she protested, Ira looked at the now black sky and then turned again to the blue girl.

"fine" he let a soft growl out, Rikka smiled at his response which caused Ira narrow an eyebrow.

The human asked for her bag back, but he just held it away from her.

"this thing is pretty heavy" said the light blue haired boy as he floated away, and then turned at her again"hurry up, i'm starving here!"

Rikka walked to him, glad that Ira was busy carring the grocerys and couldn't see her blush.

* * *

well, let me know what do you think! i loved this two (even though they're not a couple or something like that) but i love them.

hope you liked it!

RollingMoon~!


	2. Eating with the enemy

Hello again!~

thanks so much for your support:

**_DriftedDaisy:_**_ THANKS! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!_

**_Lumurin:_**_ thanks! it helps me a lot! and about the characters...well, i'm trying my best to make them like they are in the anime C:_

**_briannap0122: _**_thanks ;_; i'm glad you like it!really! i'll keep doing my best!_

**_Nanami Yukari: _**_haha, i think that too. i like them together too! _

_well, disclaimer:_

**DOKI DOKI PRECURE IS NOT MINE! (_oh god, why?_) ;o;  
**

* * *

'_What better idea than defeating the precures from inside?_' Thought Ira as he and Rikka walked to her house.

'_If they trust each other so well, then I just have to make one of them unreleable_.'

The boy smiled proud of himself, and when he found that the eyes of the girl were cast on him, he frowned, nervously.

"What?" Asked sternly.

"We're here" Answered as she opened the door. Following behind he floated until reach the kitchen, where he left the bag.

"Shh! Wait here" She ordered, leaving the kitchen and going up stairs. Over less than two minutes, she came back, smiling a bit. "Raquel is sleeping, so we can eat now and he won't know you're here"

* * *

Ira's arms went behind his head as he looked the human girl cook, wearing a weird green frog-like apron. When she finished, grabbing the dishes and proceeded to the table.

"Don't you dare to trip againg 'cause I won't catch you this time." Ira laughed, Rikka rolled he reyes, sighing.

"You are very rude with the one who invites you to have dinner." He sat down in front of her with his sight at the food. It looked like the same he ate while having amnesia.

Rikka started eating her's but noticed Ira was staring at his food as if it had eyes on it.

"You want me to feed you like _that time?_ " She wanted to laugh hard at him, seeing his face red as a tomato. He shook his head violently.

"Y-You better not tell anyone about that." He muttered. She giggled.

"I will if you don't eat it." She said pointing the food infront of him.

Even though he was really hungry and the smell made him almost drool, he felt all of it suspicious. Finally, he took a bite of it.

The serious expression in his face made her feel anxious.

'Is it really that bad?' Thought, lightly disappointed. But then her eyes widened as the Jikochu member abruptly devoured, chewed and swallowed the food as fast as if he hasn't ate in years.

Feeling a shocked glare over him, he turned to Rikka and shot one of his eyebrow up.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"You eat like a pig" She answered honestly, making him twitch with rage.

Seeing this, she tried to correct herself waving her hands with a nervious expression.

"I-I mean! You eat pretty fast! A-and…" Ira started to laugh hard at her, her face looked so funny.

Realizing this, she huffed crossing her arms against her chest. The pout she was making made him feel something strange. That attitude made her look strange before his eyes. Made her look _cute_.

'_What?_' He shook his head and drifted away from her. Rikka wanted to ask why did he do that but a voice coming from up stairs interrupted her.

"Rikka?" Raquel called out, she flinched and looked at Ira just to find out that he was gone.

* * *

'_What was that?'_ Ira snarled as he was floating away. He teleported when the blue girl was distracted with the fairy.

"I must be cautious." he reaffirmed himself and clenched his fist. In their hideout, Marmo and Pell were arguing with Gula and Leva as always.

He Yawned and rubbed his eyes tired, feeling himself full he wanted to take a nap. But something caught his attention and made him turn to his olders.

"… And with these we would finally defeat those annoying precures." Leva said, Marmo sighed.

" Even though i hate saying this, sounds like a good plan"

* * *

"Kero kero kero kero ke-" Rikka turn off the alarm. She started to get up of her bed and suddenly found a little note in the floor of her room. Trying to not wake up Raquel who was still sleeping, she crawled away from her bed and took the paper.

There was a handwritten ( a bad one) that said:

" _Meet me today, 16:30 P.m at the beach. Come alone. _

_Ira."_

The human peeked at her fairy partner and then back to the note, speechless.

Was it a date? It must be a date! Wasn't it?.

'_NO NO NO! I-IT'S NOT A DATE! I MUST BE SOMETHING ELSE LIKE… A TRAP.'_ She though.

Still looking at it, a weird feeling started inside her stomach. _Butterflies maybe?._

Her glare fell on the clock and widened.

" aah! I'm gonna be late!" cried as she changed her clothes.

* * *

in the afternoon, Rikka went to the beach bringing Raquel with her. She was dead curious about the meeting with the jikochu boy but she was not THAT stupid to go alone.

"Why are we here-keru?" asked the Little blue pet as his partner patted his head.

Sitting below a tree both of them waited. And waited. She sighed and rested her head on the tree.

"We're waiting for… someone." Aswered as she looked at the sunset and starting to feel upset. Was it all fake so he would make fun of her later? He obviously would laugh at her for being so innocent to think that he'll be friends with her. Rikka frowned. Something wasn't right. And then she knew it.

Raquel was not with her.

She looked everywhere, Called at him and had no response.

* * *

There was a big explosión, the sound made Rikka shriek. It was somewhere nearly. Without doubt she took her bike and hurried to where she heard coming the blast.

After minutes, she was there. In the middle of a center, many people were running off and screaming.

Five monsters with black wings were hunting the precures, Her friends, as well as the jikochu's members. The five of them with Victory smiles on their faces.

Cure Heart, Sword, Rosetta and even Ace were lying in the floor, really injured and could barely move. Hidden in a corner, she trembled at the sight of Ira, who was holding a Little cage with Raquel inside. The blue fairy screamed the cures names.

She couldn't help them, not without Raquel. She was hopeless now.

"HEY! THERE'S THE LAST ONE!" Gula yelled pointing at Rikka.

.

_**.**_

_**Now she was lost**_.

* * *

Well, tell me what do you think! i hope you liked it!

Now I'm wanting to know WHERE THE HELL ARE IRA, MARMO AND PELL!? WHY IS THERE ONLY GULA AND LEVA LATELY IN THE SERIES?

.TO. KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM ;O;

Rollingmoon~!


	3. You can't be a Precure anymore!

Hello! sorry about the long wait, i had exams in my school.

Thanks so much for your support! it makes me happy!

**_Nanami Yukari_ **_thanks! but i-m really glad to see that in the next episode we can see them again!_

_**Briannap0122 **ewe let's see what happens.  
_

**_DriftedDaisy I_**_ know! but in the next episode they'll be here again! yay! and i hope Regina appear too!_

**_MiraculousBlooming14 _**_Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it!_

**_Lumurin _**_what's a Cliffhangers? o.o sorry, I can't find what it means *still looking for it* but anyways, thanks! i know, it looked just like a one shot, haha! XD i'm really glad if you like it!_

_guest thank you! next time i'll do it more quick!_

_well, disclaimer..._

_**Doki Doki Precure** is not mine! _

* * *

"RIKKA!" Raquel cried as he looked at his partner fall in her knees, some blood gushing from her mouth. Two of the Jikochuus charged at her and the little fairy couldn't do anything but just watch. The same was for Ira. The moment he saw her standing there letting herself exposed he felt himself furious.

Hadn't he told her to go alone? Why, even when she didn't have the dog-like fairy to turn into a Precure with her, did she come to the place where they were going to destroy the Pretty Cures?

Now he was floating next to Pell, Marmo, Gula and Leva. No one of them thought that it would be necessary of them to fight, because there were many of the Jikochuus and she was just one. His eyes widened at the sight of her injured. He noted that she was different now.

The Jikochuus made her fall and hit her many times, but her moves were not graceful, she couldn't fight against them. Not without turn into a Precure, which she couldn't.

The grip of the cage that he hold was loosening, Raquel used all his strength to push it down and the cage along with the fairy fell.

As the youngest of the Jikochuu member realized it, Rikka hurried to her partner and set him free, transforming herself into Cure Diamont.

* * *

When the fight was over, the monsters were purified and the villains were defeated, thanks to the now complete group of Precures.

Raquel hugged Rikka's shoulder as she apologized to him from what had happened. Mana looked concerned as her best friends wiped cleaned up the blood coming from her mouth.

"Rikka, what happened? Where were you?" Makoto asked still concerned, Rikka nerviously swallowed and tried to answer but Aguri's voice made her stop.

"Cure Diamond" Her eyes were a mixture of seriousness and severity. There was a moment of silence.

"Until you understand the difference between Good and Evil, you can't be a PreCure anymore."

"EEH?" Mana and Raquel yelled at the same time. Rikka remained silent.

"But…"Alice spoke "Rikka did her best and we've won against them!" Aguri shot them all a glare as they shut their mouth. The blue haired girl lowered her head.

"B-but I don't want to be away from Rikka!" Raquel protested as he hid behind her.

"She's right" Rikka finally said. The blue little dog and the other looked at her stunned, except Aguri.

"Something is bad with me and I have to fix it myself. Otherwise I'll just be a burden and make things worse." She lifted her head and looked at Raquel, who was nearly crying.

"It's going to be okay. I'll do it quick so we can be together again." A sweet smile appeared in her face, reassuring her companion she would be fine, and hiding sadness behind it.

* * *

A sad Rikka walked to her house after her goodbye with her fairy and the others. The sky was cloudy and it seemed like it would rain.

And minutes later it did.

In her home, safe from the downpour, she curled up in her bed. The sound of the rain falling was something relaxing, but it made her feel worse.

There were some tears forming and falling over her face as she hid it under her arms.

She was someone reliable to her friends. Especially Mana. And because of her not being at first were the others were, she almost get them killed. It was her fault.

A knock was heard at the window, making Rikka raise her head a little to look where the sound was made. A dark figure stood outside her window and was knocking it.

Rikka didn't move. The stranger growled.

"Aren't you going to open this?" Ira claimed as he was soaked from the rain.

She tried to ignore him, this was the cause of all her misery but she slowly crawled away from her bed and opened the window letting the wet boy inside.

Ira growled saying something about the damn rain but then his glare met hers. The bruises over her legs and arms made his heart shrink for some weird reason.

As she sat in her bed again he crossed his legs and floated nearly her. Neither of them said a word. But then the selfish boy broke the silence.

"Where's the little dog?" he asked. He was curious about it.

"He's not here" she simply said. Ira raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? Isn't he always pestering you?" He smirked. Her cold glare made his smile disappear.

"I'm not allowed to be a Precure anymore" The light blue haired boy almost choked.

"W-what!?" Confusion expressed in his face. Rikka nodded.

"Cure Ace" there was a pause "Said I can't fight against you if I don't focus in it. She said I could get us worse" Ira gritted his teeth.

"WHAT DOES SHE THINKS SHE IS!? DOES SHE REALLY THINK SHE IS THAT SUPERIOR TO-!? "The young boy yelled angry, he felt strangely so mad but Rikka interrupted him.

"It was my fault, because I trusted you" She answered avoiding his glare, which looked oddly filled with hurt.

He began to feel cold, of course from the shower of outside.

Ira sighed and closed his eyes, floating in front of her. His arms crossed over his chest and opened just one eye to look at her.

"Since it's really my fault I-"he turned to glare away from her as she looked up at him "-Should apologize"

Rikka finished wiping the last of tears in her face as she narrowed an eyebrow.

"What about we hang out tomorrow? We, uh, can make thing you humans do when you're sad" He said, not looking at her now reddish face. When he realized what he said he talked again "I-I mean, it's just because I want to make sure to be the one to crush your happiness when you're feeling better, HA HA!"He tried to sound like a bad guy, but failed so he covered his "Tomato" face with his right hand embarrassed.

Rikka smiled a bit at this. But she thought for a moment. Would she really fall this time too?

"It sounds good to me" the human girl whispered. Ira's eyes grew wide as did the hot of his face.

"Well then, I'll look for you when the time arrives" without anymore to say, he teleported away.

'_But… Tomorrow I have school'_ Rikka remembered.

* * *

The bell of the school rang, saying that it was time to go home.

Makoto looked curiously at Rikka, who was all the day acting strange.

Today she was wearing her hair in a ponytail and was slightly depressed, even when Mana tried to cheer her up.

Rikka Missed Raquel, but her attention was taken by a strange man in a large black coat, big hat and sunglasses.

As she said goodbye to Mana and Makoto, she almost ran to the guy hiding behind a tree.

This man/guy was no one than Ira.

"Why are you dressed like this?" Rikka tried her best not to yell at the exaggerated and overdressed boy. He lifted the sunglasses and smiled wide at her.

"I'm ready to go out with you." He said simply.

* * *

well, hope you liked it!

please review if you want it to continue!

thank you !

hope to see the Jikochuu trio and Regina again!

**_ RollingMoon_**


End file.
